


Madness

by Merfilly



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, POV First Person, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A moment in Corwin's imprisonment
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Genprompt Bingo Round 17





	Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Flesh and Bone

There was a time in that waiting, in that darkness, when I didn't think I was real at all. I'd just start scraping at my skin, trying to peel back the falsehood that existed in the hell Eric had given me.

Picking at the flesh, trying to reach the bones of it all, I was lost to sanity. 

Then I would catch the shattered remnants of my own experiences, the memories that were only slowly reminding me of reality.

I would recall Eric and my siblings, think of dear old dad, and start plotting.

Hilarious, isn't it, what madness does?


End file.
